herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pacifica Southeast
Pacifica Southeast is one of the tritagonists of the 2017 animated film, Gravity Falls: The Movie. She and Gideon Pines are said to either be cousins or just very close friends. Her partner is also seen to be a cute chicken, named Clucks, in contrast from Mabel's pig. Biography Appearance Pacifica is seen to be an extremely pretty, attractive and lovable girl with long golden blonde hair that always ties it into a ponytail along with a scrunchie, but can be down sometimes or in up/low pigtails. She has dark blue eyes that are sometimes depicted as a pale blue. There are a few differences between Pacifica Southeast and her canon counterpart. One of them is that reverse Pacifica wears considerably less makeup. Since she is supposed to represent Mabel in the Reverse world, many artists dress her up in sweaters and skirts or in an 80's style like outfit or, if she isn’t wearing a sweater, she wears a large jacket instead and is seen wearing shorts with tights underneath, leg warmers and a pair of sneakers. She typically paints her nails with different neon colors, such as pink or purple. Other people likes to give her a more ‘hippie’ style like approach, which normally consists of her hair being loose with a headband and wearing tie dyed t-shirts, loose pants, peace earrings and sandals or boots. Half the time, she can be seen with braces, silver or colorful ones, but some fans choose to emit them. She is often shown with stickers all around her face. Personality Pacifica is very outgoing, sociable and a very smart person. She is an energetic and curious girl, very optimistic and sees the best in people. This is very apparent with her attitude towards the Gleeful twins Mabel Gleeful and Dipper Gleeful. Despite this, Pacifica is not immune to getting her feelings hurt, especially from Mabel's teasing. It's shown that she's also a very bad liar. Pacifica rarely gets angry or upset and is generally a positive person. However, she is somewhat naive and childish at times. She's also shown to be a very good cook and artist, liking to cook for her friends and would draw pictures of her and Gideon together. And just like Mabel, she has a scrapbook of her own, containing pictures of her adventures with Gideon and the Gleeful Twins. People tend to portray Pacifica to be a very strong and willful kind of girl. For example, if Gideon is ever placed within a tough situation that he cannot get out of, Pacifica would be there to help save him displaying this strength that many probably didn’t know she even had and can be a total bad-ass when she wants to. And while she would prefer not to hurt anyone, she would actually go and do so if needed, but she is more of the type who likes to talk things through than to use actual physical violence. She can also be quite rude and cruel especially to those who hurts her friends but that rarely happens. Relationships Gideon Pines Depending on the fan's interpretation, Pacifica's relationship with Gideon can be two ways. The first is that Pacifica is actually a senior cousin of Gideon whom she visits in Gravity Falls. The second being that Pacifica is the first and best friend that Gideon has just met when he first arrives at Gravity Falls and is someone he really approaches. Close enough to have reliable information from Journal 3, which she finds "great" and "sharp" enough to go on adventures with him. In fact, she is the one who sometimes convinces him to follow these adventures with her, because sometimes Gideon is very cautious and even scared of the supernatural and the unknown. Gideon also is seen to have a secret crush on Pacifica, one that she isn’t even aware of, and if she is she doesn’t seem to be bothered by it since she does care for him a lot. But normally, she doesn’t seem to return his feelings and so in a way, the relationship between Gideon and Pacifica is very similar to the one with Dipper and Wendy, where they are still close but will only stay as friends. Dipper Gleeful Pacifica has developed a crush on Dipper after frequent visits to his show, although it's said that they initially disliked each other. Though, after finding out that Gideon has Journal 3, Dipper's encounters with Pacifica only increase since she is so often with Gideon; the constant affiliation with her slowly shifts Dipper's views of her, and his feelings for her do end up changing as well. He does eventually find her to be a lot more interesting, and intelligent than he thought she was. Earning both his intrigue and (to an extent) his respect. Pacifica does eventually find out that the Gleeful twins are much more sinister that the town was led to believe, but this only fuels her determination to help them, insisting that they can be good. She frequently goes to Dipper to talk to him about being a good person, and though such a notion is ridiculous to him, Dipper usually doesn't mind her presence. There are even times he calls her 'quite cute' for thinking that way towards him, though it's not entirely certain whether he truly means it. Whether he is secretly touched by Pacifica's faith in him or not is unknown. In many individual takes on Reverse Falls, it has become popular for Dipper and Pacifica to be together, however this is uncanon. Mabel Gleeful In general, their relationship is exactly how Mabel’s and Pacifica’s relationship is described within the show. Only this time, Mabel is the stereotypical rich mean girl who is always trying to bring Pacifica down and yet despite that, Pacifica is still kind and nice to her and even treats her like a friend. But they aren’t, or at least they aren’t friends at first. They both have a rivalry with one another, one which Mabel tends to win most of the time but Pacifica doesn’t really mind. Like with Dipper, Pacifica believes there is good in her too and wants to become friends if Mabel did ever become good. Mabel finds Pacifica's beliefs about her and her brother abnormally hilarious and makes comments like "In your dreams, little freak!" or "The believers are always the first to die!". It is possible Mabel sees Pacifica as a threat to her brother when she notices the two become closer, and has even warned her brother to stay away from her. Mr. and Mrs. Southeast (Parents) Unlike the relationship the original Pacifica Northwest has with her parents, this version of Pacifica actually has a close relationship with her parents. This is mainly because of their lack of material wealth, shifting their values from materialism to spending time with family, as well as maintaining interpersonal relationships within the family and town. Since Pacifica is shown to either be an 80's kind of girl or a hippie, both her mom and dad are shown to share similar characteristics, meaning that any influences for her style and tastes had been received by them and furthering the fact of the family's closeness. They never get embarrassed no matter what Pacifica does and are always forgiving and proud of her. Unlike Stan Pines, they love Clucks and don't find it as a nuisance. Clucks (Pacifica's Chicken) In the Reverse Falls Universe, instead of having a pet pig (like cannon Mabel), Pacifica actually has a pet chicken instead, named Clucks. Clucks is Pacifica’s most cherished pet who will always have her back when she needs her. Clucks, though usually emotionless (like cannon Waddles) seems to be intelligent enough to listen to commands if Pacifica gives them. Clucks is most likely based off of the chicken seen pecking Pacifica repeatedly in the episode The Time Traveller's Pig, an episode of the canon universe. Though Pacifica adores Clucks, Gideon only mildly tolerates the animal, and is constantly being annoyed by the chicken's pecking on his notes, clothes, and body. This could indicate Clucks may in fact be jealous that her master shows so much affection to Gideon. William Cipher William Cipher was pleasantly surprised by Pacifica's hospitality and cheerfulness, so much so that he temporarily thought it to be a ploy to trap him when they first met, but he quickly realized her nature was genuine. When Will was first summoned, it was for him to deal with the twins' "new kid problem" (Gideon), but Will failed this task. It is debatable that he failed on purpose in order to protect Gideon and Pacifica from harm, even though doing so sealed his fate for slavery under the Gleeful twins. There haven't been many interactions between Pacifica and Will, so there isn’t much to say about their relationship, other than the fact that she most likely feels sorry for him. Though rare, whenever they meet she treats him with so much kindness that Will is still always baffled at times that a human can be as kind and sweet as Pacifica is. Trivia Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Humans Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:In Love Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Movie Heroes